


Should You Need Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This story immediately follows "Possession of the Throne"





	Should You Need Me

**Prowl:** The man who had loomed over her was an enemy of her uncles, a threat to the territory she was to be completely ignorant about, and he was also the only man to make her feel ill with fear; yet Sam had appeared out of the blue, her hero lurking in the shadows even while their relationship was strained, to step in front of her and threaten a man he should’ve equally feared.  
  
 **Scold:**  “What the hell were you thinking, Jo” Sam’s frustration was evident as his hands framed her face as though he were checking her for marks, allowing her to return to full awareness; Josslyn didn’t hear a word, only knew she was safe the moment his eyes captured hers, and threw herself against him, hugging his waist with all her might as she tried to slow her heart rate.  
  
 **Actuality:**  Josslyn tried to convince him she was okay once she gathered herself, explaining that a guard should’ve been nearby as she studied outside of Kelly’s; Sam allowed her to ramble on, as long as she needed, and cradled her hands within his own, reminding her why she had fallen him so hard in the beginning – perhaps warning her of the depths yet to come.  
  
 **Territory:**  “Look, Josslyn, I have nothing but high regard for you and Carly, but Sam needs to maintain his distance from you – plain and simple” Todd’s words were the only explanation Josslyn received about Sam’s impromptu trip overseas on  _Manning Enterprises_  work; she should agree with him, knew they should stay separated for good, yet her pride took over, “You can send him anywhere you want in this world, but he’ll come back to me – always.”  
  
 **Text:** Josslyn had rushed to the airport the moment the text message appeared –  _you should come with me_  – and she was in awe the moment she stepped on the plane to see him pacing; relief washed over his features when he turned to find her, his arms embracing her once she had rushed towards him and jumped to throw her arms around his neck.  
  
 **Suffocate:**  His kisses left her breathless, the kind of breathless that felt blissful; it shocked her system with electricity then settled into her skin with a pleasant burn – a promise she was all that had ever mattered in his world and all he could see when the rest of the world was a blur.  
  
 **Description:**  Sam claimed to be terrible with words, clueless on how to be vulnerable, yet when he said things like “you own a piece of me that no one else could ever touch” she just wanted to call him a liar.  
  
 **Sights:** “He’s not happy” Sam casually mentioned the overall tone of his phone call with Todd as they explored Paris, playing tourist to the romantic city and enjoying their reconnection; Josslyn enjoyed all of his attention and refused to acknowledge their disapprovers, especially as he kissed her for their photo by the Eiffel Tower.  
  
 **Landing:**  “I want you to say it” Sam’s sideways grin, the sparkle in his dark gaze, melted any defenses she had and dismissed all doubts; a slow nod was not enough for him, prompting her to give him the words he needed in a soft breath, “Yes, we’re starting over.”  
  
 **Sweet:**  While Carly hated her methods, she understood her daughter and feared where it would lead; Josslyn agreed to accept her mother’s warning, if Carly agreed to accept her decisions – especially when it came to the man she loved.


End file.
